winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy
Heart of a Fairy is the eighth issue of the Winx Club comic series. Synopsis In Alfea , Musa is having a nightmare about Riven . Darcy hides Riven and pushes Musa off a cliff. Terrified, Musa gets up and hears a peculiar sound. She wakes up Tecna and rushes towards the balcony. There she find Mitril tapping on the glass door and lets him in. The rest of the girls wake up because of the noise. Later, Mirtil explains that he likes Musa and would like to take her to a trip the next day. He mentions that he could travel from dimensions to dimensions. Although, Stella also convinces Musa to go with Mirtil but she kindly rejects his offer. Later, the next day, Bloom starts narrating the incident to her virtual diary on her desktop, Next day, the Winx and Specialists meet up at the White Horse . Bloom leaves to work in the cafe, while the rest try fixing the boat. Brandon arrives at the cafe, and asks her for a bandage, While finding the bandage, she finds some letters. She gives them to Greta and helps Brandon with the bandage. Later, while cleaning the tables, an old customer, Mike tells Bloom about the letters which she handed to Greta. It happens, that years ago when Greta was a young girl, she was in love with a certain man named Willis, who travelled dimensions. Apparently she also left Alfea for him. So while Willis travelled dimensions, Greta managed the White Horse. He used to write her letters. But, after some time the letters stopped coming. After about five years she came to know that Willis had expired in an accident. The old man confesses his love for Greta and explains that only a fairy's magic could change Greta. Meanwhile, the Winx and Specialists finally fix the boat. Back in the cafe, Bloom takes the letters and tosses them into her backpack. She leaves early from the cafe, and reaches Alfea. There, Bloom tries to find the spell for Greta. Stella enters the library and asks an explanation from Bloom as to why on a Saturday night was she here. However, Bloom makes an excuse, not telling her the real cause as to why she was here and asks for her help. After they find the book, Bloom makes Stella leave the library. She later performs the spell on the letter. The spell would help her create a new letter but it would be Incorporated in Willis's writing and style. With a little more magic she makes the letter look really old. The Next day, The Winx leave for the White Horse but leave Bloom behind as she had came to their dorm late at night and was still asleep. Later, Bloom visits the cafe and puts the old letters back into their original places. She drops the new letter into a big creak, which could be easily seen. Greta later finds the letter and assumes that she has never read it before. She opens the letters, which explains that Willis was counting on coming back from his expedition. Later, she joins the rest of her friends. Timmy tells them that Greta had organised a party.Stella soon, comes to know about Bloom's plan. They later attend the party. Characters Winx Club * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Tecna * Musa Specialists * Sky * Brandon * Timmy * Riven White House Staff: * Greta * Charlie Other: * Mitril * Mike Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Media Category:Season 1